


I am Coming Back to You

by veldygee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, warning: titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is going to come back to Charles no matter what. </p><p>Attack on Titan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a short fic I wrote set in Attack on Titan universe. I haven't finished reading the manga so I still don't know much about this manga. If you are interested, you should try reading this manga. It was pretty good.
> 
> This is written on mobile phone and is not edited.
> 
> I hope you like this :)

If Erik needed to list down his reasons and motivations why he ended up joining the scouting legion, it would not take very long.

He has two.

The first is to avenge the death of his mother those years ago.

***

"Mama!"

"Erik, run! Please run! I beg you," pleaded his Mama and Erik didn't understand why his mother asked him to run because of course he could not do that. He needed to save her first. She was trapped beneath the rumbles of their house.

Mama started to sob. Of course she did. She must be in pain. Erik grunted as he put all of his strength to lift the wooden block. The block didn't sway.

"Erik dear listen to Mama. Please run and safe yourself. Please please--"

"I am not going before I save you," insisted Erik with grunts. Anger was a blaze inside his own body. Why could not he move the block? Why was there no one that came here to help? Why? Wh--

He froze when he heard grumble sounds from above. He looked over his shoulder and Erik felt cold all over. A titan--no, a few titans were coming this way. Erik gritted his teeth and tried again to push the block desperately. No no no.

"Erik! Please! Just leave now! Run!" sobbed his Mama and Erik looked over his shoulder and those titans were getting closer. Then in a swift move someone grabbed him and carried him away from his Mama, from the titans.

"Mama! Let me go! I need to save my mama!" shouted Erik as he struggled but the man did the opposite.

"I am sorry, Erik," and he recognised the voice because it was Steve Rogers', one of the soldiers who guarded Wall Maria. Why didn't Steve help him save his mama?! Erik looked at his Mama who was getting farther and farther. She was crying.

"Leave! Don't look! Stay safe! I love you!" shouted his Mama and then one of the titans grabbed her and she kept shouting and telling him that she loved her as the titans devoured her.

The image of his Mama's torn body and crying face was forever embed behind his eyelids.

***

The second, and what has become the most driving motivation, is to protect Charles, to make sure Charles will not end up in the same fate as his beloved mother.

***

There was red tint on both of Charles' cheeks. The sun light from behind the big window made him glow. His arms were wrapped around Erik's neck. His blue eyes were focused on Erik and Erik only.

"I love you," said Charles almost a whisper.

Erik leaned forward again to capture those sinful red lips. Charles' arms tightened and Erik tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Charles willfully followed by opening his mouth, letting Erik's tongue to slip through, eliciting a moan from deep within Charles' throat. Erik's hands were steady on both of Charles' hips.

When they broke apart the kiss, Erik moved his hands to cup Charles' face and then proceed to kiss those two freckles on the bridge of Charles' nose. Charles then leaned forward as he hid his face between Erik's neck and shoulder. They were holding each other in silence and then trumpet sounds were heard and Charles tightened his hold.

It was Erik's cue.

"Erik..."

"I should go," murmured Erik. He took a deep breathful scent of Charles and then before he lost his resolve he started to unwind his arms around Charles, letting go. The shorter man didn't budge for a moment but then slowly Charles also let go. Erik didn't want him to let go but he knew that he should. Charles looked at him squarely in the eyes. Those blue eyes were unwavering.

"Come back to me."

"I am coming back to you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Erik looked at Charles and let his eyes roamed over the shorter man. This would probably be the last until who knows how many years.

There were sounds of footsteps on the stairs and Erik looked over his shoulder at his approaching subordinate.

"Captain Lehnsherr, it's time."

Erik nodded and then looked back at Charles who then moved forward and kissed Erik again. It could not be any shorter.

"I am coming back to you," repeated Erik. Charles nodded. Erik nodded back and then gave Charles a military salute.

Without looking back he walked down the stairs. This would not be the last time.

He is going to come back to Charles. No matter what.

***

The first time Erik almost broke his promise was 3 months after his departure.

It would not be the only close encounter he experienced.

But still Erik kept on fighting and he kept surviving.

***

Those are reasons why he joined the scouting legion. Reasons why he is now one of the longest surviving member of the scouting legion.

He has Charles waiting for him back inside the protection of Wall Shina and it's never in his nature to break his promise to someone.

That's why he is going to succeed the mission no matter what and then he is going to come home.

***

Years after the mission journey finally came to an end. The human race would survive. Humanity would go on. Erik could go home.

"Captain!! Look out!"

Erik was not on guard for a mere second. That was a big mistake. Erik grabbed his sword and looked at the titan who was right in front of him with its mouth wide opened, teeth barring.

Erik is going home no matter what. He is coming back to Charles.

***

The convoy was entering the town. Compared to when it went away those years ago, their numbers were considerably small. Maybe only 5% out of total.

They arrived at the main palace. Erik looked around on top of his horse. There were so many people around. He only wanted to see one. He was finally used on riding with only one arm. With the help of his subordinate he got off the horse.

"Erik!" Erik looked over his shoulder and there was Charles. His beautiful Charles, running toward him. He looked different but at the same time he didn't change at all.

Charles stopped right in front of him. His blue eyes were focused on the remaining of Erik's left arm. Charles looked shocked then slowly he stepped closer and put his hand on the arm. He looked up, eyes now trained at Erik.

"I am back," murmured Erik. Charles broke into a sob and cupped Erik's face with his hands and then leaned forward to kiss him. Erik felt tears running down both of his cheeks. He didn't know how much he missed these lips, this warmth so close to him. He didn't know how much he missed Charles.

"Welcome home," whispered Charles on his lips. His eyed were focused on Erik and Erik only.

He is home.


End file.
